


late night kisses, divine

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was speaking before he could catch himself, “I’ve never been kissed before,” tumbling from his mouth as he moved on autopilot.</p>
<p>There was a split second of silence in which Eren stared at the horizon in rising horror. Jean had stopped dead in place as well, and was staring at him, a grin slowly spreading over his face. It was sharp, amused and vaguely predatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night kisses, divine

The mess hall is a wall of sound around him, the voices of too many people, the sound of cutlery glancing off plates…and still Jean Kirschtein’s voice rose above the dull roar.

_Figures_ , Eren thought to himself, poking at the so called ‘food’ in front of him, watching Jean and his great big mouth command the attention of a small group of guys. _His mouth’s so big I bet he can’t physically keep it shut._

“Of _course_ I’ve kissed girls.” Jean was saying, and Eren wanted to roll his eyes back out of his head at the smug look on his face. “Loads of girls.”

That lit a feeling unfamiliar to Eren inside him, something bright and sickly just below his breastbone. Gritting his teeth, he rose to his feet with his tray clenched in his hands, and revelled in the way Jean’s eyes zeroed in on him.

\-----

Despite the smart of a black eye that followed him through the rest of the week, Eren didn’t feel like he’d gotten back at Jean. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure. That niggling little feeling was still trapped in his chest, flaring up whenever he caught Jean chatting up a pretty girl, or boasting about his conquests. He lost a lot of time to musing over how he’d never kissed anyone before, which was an obvious tragedy because if _Jean_ had, and Jean was objectively gross, then why hadn’t he?

And that didn’t even cover the fact that he was being well and truly _haunted_ by images of Jean kissing faceless girls, and why Eren couldn’t drag his eyes away from Jean’s mouth. Thin pink lips chewed raw and split from sparring shouldn’t look so good on _anybody_. Eren was giving himself a damn headache, and worse than all that: Mikasa had been squinting at him a lot lately. Eren felt like she knew something about him that he didn’t, and was waiting for her to just come out with it.

“-listening to me, Jaeger?” Jean’s face drifted into his line of vision, forehead crumpled and lips pursed.

“Fuck off.” Eren said absently, tearing himself away from his daydreams and slipping into a scowl, as easy as breathing. “What?”

Eren was mad about the way Jean’s mouth twitched up in a slow slide of a sneer, mad about the way his eyes glinted as he opened his mouth to repeat himself.

Eren launched himself at him before he could speak, fuelled by that funny little spark in his chest he still couldn’t put a name to, and pure righteous anger at the way Jean’s hair curled over his forehead.

\-----

They got put on night watch because of the fight, and midnight found them pacing the perimeter to keep warm. It was the kind of cold you could feel in your lungs, their breath hanging white in the air in front of them. Their bickering had slowed down and mellowed out in the cold, and every so often Jean’s elbow bumped Eren’s, which made him feel odd and warm in the pit of his stomach.

“So.” Eren began, pulling his cloak tighter around him. “Kirschtein, have you ever actually kissed someone, or was that whole thing in the mess just you showing off?” He threw a grin at Jean, who was rolling his eyes.

Jean snorted. “What, you jealous?” He shook his head and looked out over the training fields, ignoring Eren’s indignant huff.

“Why would I ever be jealous of you!” Eren spluttered, whirling around to face him. Jean just laughed in reply.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Eren simmering a little before he realised he wasn’t going to get a rise out of Jean and he calmed down. The moon lit the camp in shades of blue and grey, and their boots crunched in the light layer of snow as they strolled. The air tasted fresh and clean, and Eren thought about how Jean’s hands would feel on his freezing face, about how warm his mouth would be.

He was speaking before he could catch himself, “I’ve never been kissed before,” tumbling from his mouth as he moved on autopilot.

There was a split second of silence in which Eren stared at the horizon in rising horror. Jean had stopped dead in place as well, and was staring at him, a grin slowly spreading over his face. It was sharp, amused and vaguely predatory. Eren wanted so badly to die right there.

“You’re kidding me.” Jean’s voice was slow, and very very pleased. 

“Don’t die from pure amusement or whatever.” Eren muttered, leaving Jean behind as stormed off in embarrassment. “It’s not a big deal, just ignore I even said anything, asshole!” He threw over his shoulder as Jean jogged to catch up with him.

“You’re making it a big deal by yelling about it.”

Eren just grunted, pulled the collar of his cloak up to his nose and tried his best to ignore the way Jean was still grinning.

“I’ll take one for the team,” Jean announced a few minutes later, and his grin wilted at Eren’s expression of pure disbelief. “If it means you’ll stop calling me a liar, I’m tired of getting the night watch for fighting.” He tacked on the end, sounding a little unsure suddenly.

Eren sized him up silently. “You’re not serious.”

He noted that they had come to a standstill, facing each other as their clouds of breath mingled between them. Despite the cold, Eren’s cheeks were burning. Jean was looking everywhere but at him - the tips of his ears were red, and Eren couldn’t be sure whether it was the cold or embarrassment.

“I make it my duty to teach those less fortunate than me.” Jean murmured, sounding a little more cocksure than he had done.

“Shut the fuck up.” Eren said instantly, and he started walking again, bumping his shoulder against Jean’s as he passed. He tried not to look disappointed, ignored the way his heart was hammering away under his breastbone.

He was forced to a halt when Jean caught him by the elbow, looking concerned and hesitant. His grip was strong on Eren’s arm, and after a few half hearted tugs Eren rolled his eyes and gave up, turning to face Jean fully.

“What?”

“I’m just kidding,” Jean said, giving him an unsure smile. “Stop being so sensitive, Jaeger.”

Eren scowled. “I’m not sensitive.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then the corner of Jean’s mouth lifted in a smirk and he took a step closer, hand still wrapped around Eren’s bicep.

“Come here.” He said lowly, eyes looking black in the darkness.

Eren stepped forward, like Jean’s words were a fish hook tugging at his heart. He and Jean were chest to chest, and he could feel the heat of him radiating through his clothes. Jean’s hand dropped from Eren’s arm, and their fingertips brushed, brief and thrilling. The night was still cold around them, stretching out endlessly to the horizon of dawn. They had forever, and Eren’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“What now.” Eren said softly, gazing at Jean’s frustrating chapped lips.

“Put your hand on my waist, the other on my neck.” Jean replied, and Eren complied. His hand stole into the warmth beneath Jean’s cloak, the other curving around the nape of Jean’s neck. “Follow my lead.” He breathed, and Eren felt his skin prickle with anticipation. Jean cupped Eren’s face in his hands, and his eyes dropped to Eren’s mouth as he leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

It was soft and sweet. Jean kissed him like he was something precious, which was certainly not what Eren had been expecting. He tasted like salt and the contraband liquor they’d been passing back and forth for warmth, and Eren tried to do his best to keep up, sliding his hands into the bristles of Jean’s undercut as he pulled him closer. His head was swimming, part breathlessness and part giddy happiness, and when he opened his mouth to gasp in air Jean traced his lower lip with his tongue. Their tongues touched, and Eren felt himself turn weak at the knees.

They parted, and Eren groaned as Jean leaned in to kiss him one more time, gentle and just off centre of his lips. He was smiling, and Eren ducked his head as he felt the corners of his mouth lift, embarrassed.

“You’re pretty good for a beginner.” Jean said softly, hand still on Eren’s face. “Sure, it was mostly me but you held up your end pretty well.”

“Shut up.” Eren muttered, no real heat behind it. His lips were tingling, and he touched them self consciously, a little amazed. “I’m obviously a natural.”

“Sure.” Jean allowed, taking a step back and throwing a companionable arm around Eren’s shoulders. He cast him a sidelong look. “You could still do with a little practice, I think.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eren grinned slowly, looking up at Jean. Jean was grinning too, looking handsome and angular in the cold moonlight, washed out in shades of grey.

“Yeah, might need to have you back for a couple more lessons.” Jean replied, amused, and Eren shoved him in the side when he laughed, echoing off the empty world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was a commission for hijikata-han over on tumblr, i hope you like it!
> 
> commissions are still open and you can find the post on girlshinji.tumblr.com if you're interested :^) title from toothpaste kisses by the maccabees


End file.
